This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for remote imaging of objects at night. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for detecting and imaging objects at night or where atmospheric propagation of visible light is severely hampered by fog, dust, smoke, haze, snow and the like using a novel infrared imaging lidar (light detection and ranging) system.
There is a continuing need to develop methods of detecting targets at night (e.g. night vision) from remote locations (e.g. airborne or from an Earth satellite) and over relatively short time periods. This is of particular importance in the case of certain military applications where covert night time surveillance has consistently been critical. Presently, infrared night vision devices are known. However, these known, prior infrared devices suffer from certain drawbacks and deficiencies including lack of sensitivity and resolution at long ranges.
In addition to providing improved covert night vision, there is a continuing need for remote detection and imaging systems for daytime use in conditions where atmospheric propagation of visible light is severely hampered by fog, dust, smoke, haze, snow and the like.
Unfortunately, no workable system for the remote detection and imaging of objects at night (or objects obscured by other media such as ice, snow, fog, smoke, and dust) is known which obtains accurate and precise imaging over short time periods and from a variety of remote platforms including aircraft, ships and submarines.